Better Late Than Never
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Ashley thought she was over her high school crush, but she was wrong. ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot. **_My first ff posted, not sure if it is any count, but oh well. I decided to actually post this one anyways. I do not own SON. I own nothing._

My name is Ashley. My life is alright. I have a loving family and wonderful friends. I graduated high school with pretty good grades. I tried the college thing, but it wasn't for me. I finished a whole year at our local community college, but finally dropped out seeing as I didn't enjoy it at all and wasn't learning anything. The only reason I went to begin with was because my parents wanted me to.

Then I found out that she went to college there too. I hadn't seen her since she graduated, a year ahead of me, and I thought that the crush I had on her had went away. I was so wrong. The first day that I saw her walking about campus, I thought I would just say hi to her and be on my way, but I couldn't even speak. She waved and smiled a small smile when she saw me, but my dumb ass turned and walked in the other direction. Yes I am a chicken shit.

In high school, I barely spoke a word to her. My best friend Kyla and HER best friend Madison are really good friends. Her brother, Glen, and I are great friends. Aiden my other stooge of a pal has been dating Madison since 11th grade. Glen has been after Kyla since the 9th grade and now she is finally giving him a chance.

Which is why I am now at HER house. Aid and Madison thought it would be a lovely idea for us all to have dinner together. Of course, Kyla and Glen agreed, but they didn't want it to just be the two couples, so guess who else was invited? Yes, they invited me to have dinner at my forever crushes house. Oh yeah and she is going to be here also.

Kyla doesn't know and has never known that I had and now still have a crush on Glen's sister. I haven't told her that I like girls either, because I'm not sure she would take it well. I live in Mississippi, where usually if you're gay you will be shunned once people find out. I feel bad for not telling my best friend one of the most important things about me, but I would rather lie about myself than lose her friendship. Glen nor Aiden know either. I know they would more than likely be cool with it, but I'm still afraid of losing my friends if I tell.

Glen said his sister wouldn't make it in time for dinner so we all ate and then went to chill in the living room. Aid and Madison were cuddled up together on one end of the sofa and Kyla and Glen in the other. I took the recliner. About 45 minutes into the god awful movie Glen chose, one of the Saw ones, I got up to go to the bathroom.

When I walked back into the living room, Aiden and Madison were sucking face and it looked like Glen was trying to eat Kyla's mouth. So I turned around, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went out on the back porch. Over half my beer was gone when I heard the back door open and then close behind me. Soft footsteps were coming my way and then someone sat down beside me.

I saw blonde hair out of the corner of my eye and said, "Glen I'm just sitting here drinking a beer, I'm fine, go back inside douche bag." Then I heard the most beautiful laugh in the world. A laugh I thought I would never be the cause of.

"I'm definitely not Glen, but I'll go back inside if you want to be alone." I look over into the bluest of blue eyes and immediately back track.

"NO, I mean no you don't have to go back inside…" My face is on fire right now. And she laughs again.

"I'm Spencer, the douche bags sister." She holds out her hand for me to shake, but I can't make my arms work and just stare at her hand. She laughs again and it snaps me out of my stupor.

"I know who you are, and sorry for me acting like a weirdo…I'm-" She cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Ashley Nicole Davies. I know exactly who you are and I've never thought of you as a weirdo" she laughs again and this time I join her.

"Well Spencer Marie Carlin, what have you thought of me as then?" I smirk.

"Well Ashley, you are one of my brother's best friends." She smirks at me.

"I mean besides that…" She looks away from me and puts on her thinking face. After a minute or two she finally looks back at me.

"You are shy. Which I have no idea why, because your beautiful...and I've always thought that about you." If I could die with her smiling at me like that, I'd be happy.

"You've always thought I was shy or…" She laughs again, and I think I would love to hear her laugh every day.

"That too, but I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl at school…and college until you disappeared on me." She gives me a pointed look. I feel my cheeks set aflame again, and she laughs at me.

"I am so sorry about that…I do have an excuse though, but you probably wouldn't like it too well..." I look down at my beer and notice it's just suds in a bottle.

"Well I think you owe me an explanation…and I'm going to sit here until I get a good one." She pokes me in the side and smiles. "Oh and here's another beer, I got two out of the fridge just in case.." I smile a thanks at her, then just stare at the freshly opened beverage. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over into her concerned blue eyes.

"You okay, Ash?" My eyes widen at her calling me Ash and she immediately starts back tracking.

"I meant Ashle-" I cut her off this time.

"No no, I don't mind you calling me that." I smile to show her I mean it.

"Oh okay, good. So where's my explanation for you running away from me that day at college?" She tilts her head and smiles. I smile back for a second, but then it quickly fades.

"Like you said I am shy for one, and two…you make me nervous." I glance at her face as I tell her the last part. She doesn't look freaked out, so maybe that is a good thing.

"Why do I make you nervous Ash?" There is that head tilt again.

"I don't think you want me to answer that honestly Spencer." I chug half the beer Spencer gave me.

"Well I do want you to answer me honestly, and I would like it if you called me Spence, if you wanted to..." This time she looks away from me. I'm not sure but I'm getting a vibe here.

"Honestly Spence, you make me nervous in so many ways. You're gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, and cute all at the same time…you care a lot more about things that people should care a lot more about…andireallyreallylikeyoualot." After I finished saying this, I take a chance to look over at her. She doesn't look disgusted or mad...she has tears in her eyes…

After a few minutes of what I call awkward silence, I start to get up and go back inside, but she grabs my wrist to make me stay seated. I sit back down and we sit in silence for another couple minutes until she finally speaks.

"Thank you for telling me that, Ash. You know if you had told me this sooner, you and I would be in there in my bed doing what those lovebirds inside are doing…" Queue flaming cheeks. Say what? Did I hear that right? My mouth is surely hanging open right now.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! I'm so sorry Spencer, but I can't be here right now. I'm sorry." I jump up and walk as fast as I can back through the house.

Just as I'm about to pass by the hallway, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into the darkness and pushes me up against a wall. And then I feel a warm body press up against mine and soft warm lips on mine. Then I'm being pulled by the hand through the darkness and into a bedroom.

My attacker flips a dim lamp on and proceeds to straddle my hips after they push me onto a bed. Blonde hair cascades all around me as she leans down to my ear and whispers, "Better late than never, Ash."

And then her lips are all over me.


	2. Chapter 2

_My attacker flips a dim lamp on and proceeds to straddle my hips after they push me onto a bed. Blonde hair cascades all around me as she leans down to my ear and whispers, "Better late than never, Ash."_

And_ then her lips are all over me._

**Part Two**

We've been lying here for a while now. Our naked bodies pressed together in the most delicious of ways.

We aren't speaking.

We are just bathing in the afterglow of what was MY most earth shattering orgasm ever.

I've never felt feelings like this before.

I'd like to think that it is the same for her. Is it though? Am I just a one night thing to her? Do I mean nothing to her?

Before I can really start to panic and bolt out of the bed, a pair of soft lips capture mine. She kisses me slowly, and gently, pulling back just to lightly peck my lips again.

"What are you thinking of so strongly about?" She tightens her arms around me, pulling me more into her warm body.

I sigh and press my face into her chest. I think of lying and saying nothing, but I feel wrong even thinking of lying to this beautiful creature.

"I uh…was just thinking that I've never felt…this way with anyone." I can feel my face get hot with a blush. She sighs and my head rises and falls with her breathing.

"Well I was thinking about how lovely you made me feel walla go…and I get what you mean¸ Ash. I'm there too." I smile against my beautiful angel's soft skin and then stop when I think of something.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, Ashley?" She recognizes the serious tone in my voice, so she respectfully uses her serious voice also.

"I'm scared…I'm afraid of losing my friends, but I want to be with you, Spence." I look into her stormy blues and I see concern, understanding, and love. I see love in Spencer Carlin's eyes and those beautiful gems are aimed at me.

Spencer loosens her grip on me and starts running her hands up and down my sides, calming me.

"I want to be with you too, and I'm scared just like you. But at least now, we can be scared together…Glen knows about me and he is ok with it…I hope that eases your mind a little..." She presses a kiss to my temple and proceeds to wrap her arms around me again.

"It does, thank you." I catch the bright red numbers of the clock out of the corner of my eye.

1:14 A.M.

"It's late, so I guess I'll go and see y-" As soon as I sit up in the bed, strong tanned arms pull me back down.

"Your sexy behind is staying with me tonight, no objections." I laugh and say, "I have no quarrel with that. I'd stay here with you forever if you let me." She laughs and kisses my lips.

"I'm serious about that." I say with my eyebrows raised. She just keeps on laughing, though.

"I know you are and that makes me so happy. I promise you that you will be seeing me a lot more from now on. Glen might get jealous." She says waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I cringe.

"Okay, WHOA now. Glen wouldn't get jealous; he knows we are just friends." As I say this I wonder if maybe Glen would get jealous. That would be so awkward. And so not cool.

Spencer laughs again and says, "Well he talks about you a lot. I wouldn't put it past him to get jealous, but he can get over it because YOU _my darling_ are all mine." She punctuates her statement with her lips moving deliciously against mine. I happily comply by kissing her back fiercely.

Soon I can't breathe anymore and pull away and lock my eyes on hers. She smiles goofily at me, which makes me break out into an idiotic grin.

"I'm yours, Spencer Carlin. So it's cool if I call you mine?" I smirk at her as I sit up to straddle her hips. Her hands find my hips easily and my skin is on fire everywhere that her skin is touching mine.

Her hands slither down to grasp my ass and I gasp.

"You better call me yours, Davies." She growls out, and once again I am tangled up in everything that is Spencer.

And she is mine.

**THE END.**


End file.
